


I Got Your Messages

by Raevofdamned



Series: Quantic Kids: Our World [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Adventure, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, Quantic kids im bad at this, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevofdamned/pseuds/Raevofdamned
Summary: Not everyday superheroes get a chance to relax, or goof around. So they usually settle with group texts that end up with silly shenanigans or real world problems. Though, it can be hard to tell which will be which.





	I Got Your Messages

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYY I DIDNT SEE ONE OF THESE FOR MY BABES SO I DID ONE MEH SELF. WEEEEEEEE

KidMime Has Entered the chat]

[KidMime changed chat name to Ah fuck, I cant believe you've done this]

[KidMime changed their nickname to Claude]

Claude: Welcome to the new group guys! The old one was getting way to old. 

[MelodieSings has entered the chat]

[MelodieSings changed their nickname to Allegra]

Allegra: Thanks dear

Claude: Anytime Love 😘

[FasterThanSonic has entered the chat]

FasterThanSonic: Ew wtf

Claude: Stfu turtle boy

[FasterThanSonic changed their nickname to Allan]

Allan: Scuze you? I'm no turtle noodle boy. Now go be an actual mime and stop talking.

Claude: But I'm texting

Allan: You know what I meant, smartass

Claude: My ass cant talk though

Allegra: This is getting painful to watch

Allan: Claude, if you make some dumbass comment about how she isn't really watching I will skewer you. 

Claude: ...

Claude: ;-; fine

[HamsterMom has entered the chat]

Claude: MY BEST FRIEND

Allan: I thought I was your bf

Allegra: Akhsjsisjhe you're not dating him Allan. 

HamsterMom: CLAUDE!!!! MY MAN... MY FRIEND. 

Allan: Doesn't BF mean best friend

Allegra: No it means boyfriend ya numpty 

Allan: Oh.....OH. 

Claude: I love you Allan <3 ALSO HI (AGAIN) MY SOLE

[HamsterMom changed their nickname to Marinette]

Marinette: I'm a shoe now

Claude: I meant Soul

Allan: You're a lovely shoe Marinette and Claude imma about to the sense out of you lil man. 

Allegra: Try to knock sense into him

Marinette: Valid

Allan: Shit you right

Claude: Betrayed by my only reason for existing, my girlfriend, and Allan. Fantastic

[FelixK has entered the chat]

FelixK: First of all, Allegra should be your reasoning for existing, Secondly you deserve it, thirdly change the damn name of the group chat you fool. 

Claude:...

Claude: Fine

CelixK: Good

[Claude changed the chat name to Felix is a bitch baby]

Allegra: You're so dead love

Allan: Hahahahaha 

Marinette: Change felixs name to bitch baby

FelixK: Really... how immature. And Marinette...why. 

Marinette: Its what you deserve 

[Claude changed FelixsK nickname to Bitch Baby]

Claude: Marinette...galaxy brain. Also took Felixs permissions off. He can't change it

Bitch Baby: You're all dead

Allegra: Mari I love you

Marinette: UwU

Allan: Gonna miss you two so much. Press F for Marinette and Claude

Allegra: F

Bitch Baby: What

Marinette: You're just over reacting. Félix cant kill me, id just bench press him. Claude however....D

Claude: D?

Marinette: Stands for Dead

Allan: Or (insert lenny face)

Allegra: Nice

Bitch Baby: Marinette, I will gladly let you bench press me. But everyone else, you're immature idiots. 

Marinette: I don't want to bench press you though. I want cuddles 

Bitch Baby: Even better

Allan: Ewewewew

Allegra: Awww love birds

Claude: You better treat her right Coldilocks

Marinette: Ftw We are just friends

Bitch Baby: I second that. Our relationship is strictly platonic, no more nor no less. 

Claude: Denial Denial Denial

Bitch Baby: It is not, you off brand cereal. Say that one more time and I will throttle you

Claude:...

Allan: You're the idiot now Fe

Allegra: Sigh

Claude: DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL. YOU'RE A C O W A R D FÉLIX.

Marinette: I didn't see the ard part and thought you were calling him a cow at first

Claude: Lmao. He's more of a stick. Very skinny

Marinette: True

Allegra: True

Allan: True

Bitch Baby: I eat plenty, plenty of greens and fruits. Maybe some bread if I'm feeling rebellious. And also, Claude, I am going to throw you off the highest building in Paris. 

Allegra: lies you fucking idiot. You eat bread by the daily. You eat CARROTS if you're feeling rebellious. 

Bitch Baby: How do you know this

Allegra: I'm your sister

Bitch Baby: Oh

Allan: Felix, picking up Claude: This bitch empty. *Throws him* YEET

Marinette: Love how he just goes 'Oh' when forgetting he had a sister

Bitch Baby: .....

Claude: Yeet me into the sun

Allegra: I've only lived with him for 18 years, was only born from the same womb, shared the same birthday. Very easy to forget

Marinette: jajsjjsjsjwk Yeah

Bitch Baby: do not fret over this, I did not forget you. I've only been quite exhausted lately and the littlest things slip my mind. 

Allan: What an odd apology

Claude: OwO what's this

Marinette: UwU Claude. uwu

Allegra: First of all, cursed you 2 are. Secondly, what's Marinettes favorite constellation Félix.

Bitch Baby: Weird question, but Lupus

Allan: Is that correct 'Nette

Marinette: Ye

Claude: I see where this is going

Allegra: So you can remember her favorite constellation she mentioned one time but not that I'm your sister?  
I see how it is. 

Bitch Baby: I do not know how to respond

Marinette: Fucking mood

Allan: Language

Marinette: English

Allan: Smartass

Marinette: UwU

Claude: *cries* I'm so proud

Allegra: Lol. 

Allegra: Anyways. I was just teasin', but you should start sleeping more FeFe. 

Bitch Baby: Dont call me that

[Claude changed Bitch Baby's nickname to FeFe UwU]

Marinette: bahaha 

FeFe UwU: One day, I swear

Marinette: Just say fuck then

FeFe UwU: Not what I meant

Allan: God, Claude. I love you, you idiot. 

Claude: Thanks

Allegra: HEY. That's my line

Allan: Too late so sorry.

Allegra: No you aren't

Allan: No I'm not

Marinette: But anyways, I agree with Allegra. You should start sleeping more Félix. 

Allan: Agreed

Claude: Yeah. Maybe if you got more sleep you wouldn't act like a bitch

Allegra: Claude. You need a filter

Claude: No

FeFe UwU: I get plenty of sleep. I got 8 minutes, separately of course. But its fine. Ive only fainted roughly 3 times. 

Marinette: ONLY 3 TIMES EH

Allan: Roughly-

Claude: Kinky. 

Allegra: Shut up

Claude: Also kinky

FeFe UwU:...

Marinette: ....

Allan: ...

Allegra: :[

Claude: ...

FeFe UwU: Maybe I should get some sleep. I don't want to deal with this. 

Marinette: You should be used to it by now. 

Allan: True

Allegra: Yeah

FeFe UwU: I don't care. Anyways, Marinette, cuddles?

Marinette: Yeah. Ill be over. 

[Marinette has left the chat]

FeFe UwU: Good. Good bye idiot, Allan, and Allegra. 

[FeFe UwU has left the chat]

Claude: Hey! Rude.

Allan: Well then...

Allegra: They left...

Allan: Yep.

Claude:...

Allegra: ....

Allan: ...

Claude: Spy on them?

Allegra: on my way. 

Allan: Me too!

[Claude has left the chat]

[Allan has left the chat]

[Allegra has left the chat]

[Sparrow has entered the chat]

Sparrow: Hello?

Sparrow: Aw shit they left. Maybe next time. 

[Sparrow has left the chat]

**Author's Note:**

> Am I gay or dead inside


End file.
